villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skeletron (Terraria)
Skeletron is a boss from the indie sandbox survival game Terraria. He is a giant skull with skeletal arms that guards the Dungeon, which can only be accessed after its defeat. Biography When the player goes to the Dungeon at night, The Old Man waits by the entrance, telling that his "master" can be only be summoned at night. If the player selects the "Curse" option then, The Old Man will disappear, and Skeletron will be summoned, starting the boss fight. Skeletron has two main attacks, being it using his hands to slash at the player, and spinning it's head towards the player, as well as causing debuffs and firing skulls that home in on the player, the latter only being seen in the game's Expert Mode. If the player perishes to the boney beast, the Old Man will respawn the following day, and the player can attempt the fight again. When the player defeats Skeletron, they are able to explore the Dungeon without being harassed by the extremely powerful Dungeon Guardians, and The Old Man is freed from the curse and can join you on your side as the Clothier, a NPC that can sell you items. You can summon Skeletron again by using the Clothier Voodoo Doll (which also kills the Clothier), and a similar boss named Skeletron Prime appears in the game's Hard Mode. It is unknown if both bosses are the same creature, though. Appearance Skeletron has a fairly basic appearance, having a massive skull with two long bony arms and hands. Gallery Map Icon Skeletron.png|Skeletron's map icon. Achievement_Boned.png|Boned, the achievement you get from being Skeletron. Skeletron.jpg Trivia *If a living player fails to destroy Skeletron before dawn and sees The Old Man spawn, a second Skeletron corpse will join the normal one that spawns when the player kills the boss, resulting in more drops being gained from the two dead bosses. *If Skeletron spawns too far from the Dungeon, his hands will despawn. *Sometimes when you fight Skeletron, The Twins might spawn as well, even to players not on Hard Mode. *In Expert Mode, the hands must be destroyed before attacking the head. *If Skeletron isn't killed by dawn, it's attack and defense will be permanently raised. *Originally, the player would be attacked by Skeletron heads when entering the Dungeon before killing Skeletron. But due to the fact killing these heads granted the same effects of beating Skeletron normally, they were replaced by Dungeon Guardians. *If it's HP from it's head and arms are combined, Skeletron has more health than the Wall of Flesh on Expert Mode. *Skeletron is the only boss to not have drops that have a 100% rate of dropping, barring the Lesser Healing Potions and his Treasure Bag. *Despite being only a skeleton, Skeletron's joints bleed. *Skeletron's name is very similar to Skeletor's name. It is unknown if this was done on purpose, though. *Skeletron can not get the Poisoned, On Fire!, and Cursed Inferno status effects. Category:Skeletons Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Guardians Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Leader Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Undead Category:Homicidal Category:Slaver